Harry Potter: Promise Me
by D.Torres
Summary: Harry makes the hardest decision of his young life. How will this affect his friendship with Ron and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

Promise Me  
  
By: D. Torres (dstorres75@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 1: The Breakup  
  
Harry Potter had never dreaded anything more in his life. He would much rather face off against Lord Voldermort without his wand than have to tell his lady love what was on his mind. He was in a daze as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Somehow managing to climb the staircase, he wound up in front of the portrait of the fat lady. After giving her the correct password he entered the common room.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione Granger said to him.  
  
She had just finished reading the latest update to Hogwarts, A History. Ron Weasley was sitting off to the side with his girlfriend Lavender Brown. The two had just recently begun dating, much to Hermione's joy. Ron and Hermione had attempted to date but were just too incompatible. They decided to just be friends, much to Harry's delight. The three of them had been such good friends for so long he didn't want any animosity between Ron and Hermione. However, after his talk with Ginny, he was sure that neither Ron, Ginny nor Hermione would likely be speaking with him ever again.  
  
After relating this fear to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster made arrangements for Harry to be transferred immediately to another room.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron, Lavender." Harry said.  
  
"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah mate, she should be here any moment." Ron told him. "She said she had to go get something for you, it being your anniversary and all."  
  
Harry suddenly felt very ill. In his daze he had managed to completely forgot that it was their anniversary.  
  
"I've got to.. got to go get changed." Harry told his friends. Harry darted up the stairs so fast he didn't hear a voice call his name. He opened his door and checked the room to see who was there. Dobby the house elf had just finished packing all of Harry's personal effects.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has packed all your things sir." The house elf informed him.  
  
Harry quickly thanked Dobby and asked him to move them to his new room in a little while. When Dobby left Harry placed a locking spell on the door to bar entrance and then a silencing spell on the entire room. Harry then removed his glasses carefully and placed them on his stripped four-poster bed. He climbed onto the windowsill and began crying. He didn't think he could go through with telling Ginny what he had to.  
  
It was their anniversary.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said, as he appeared in the room.  
  
"Professor, how.."  
  
"That is a question for another time. While I am not a mind reader Dobby came to me and told me you were looking very distressed. I take it you are having doubts?" The Headmaster inquired.  
  
"I've had my doubts about telling her since you told me I had to. Isn't there some other way?"  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"It's our anniversary today sir." Harry said in a pleading tone. "How am I supposed to break her heart today." He yelled at the man.  
  
"I realize that you might be having doubts, but it is for the best. You have to tell her, for her own sake Harry." Dumbledore then departed as quickly as he came.  
  
Harry just cried, wishing that he could just die instead of having to tell Ginny what was on his mind.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"Harry, Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked looking at her boyfriend. The couple was currently cuddling in the astronomy tower under a blanket.  
  
"Ginny, I have to tell you something. Something that will change the way you feel about me. maybe forever." Harry told her not looking at her as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
Harry Potter then stood up and walked away from Ginny. The smaller red haired girl sat with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is it Harry? What do you have to tell me?" she asked.  
  
Harry could feel a tear welling in his right eye. "I. I.."  
  
Ginny wasn't sure what was coming. They'd said I love you hundreds of times and meant it every time. This time however Ginny was frightened. Harry was afraid of something. And his fear was spreading to Ginny.  
  
"I cheated on you." Harry finally spat out.  
  
"What?" Ginny said in utter disbelief.  
  
"When Dumbledore sent me on that special assignment. I worked with a rather.. enchanting young woman. I don't recall what happened, much less her name.." Harry said pausing briefly.  
  
"You slept with another woman." Ginny said in disbelief. Tears now forming in her eyes.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just looked away.  
  
"You had sex with another woman, after everything that has happened between us?. After you promised me your heart, and I gave you mine. You did this to me?" Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Ginny.  
  
"Tell me one thing Harry. Did you mean it all those times you said you loved me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." He said, barely looking at her.  
  
"That just makes this even more insulting. You went on that mission a month ago. So for one month you've been walking around with feeling guilty but not showing it. No you wait until our anniversary to come clean. After we just.. Do you have any idea how I feel right now?" Ginny spat.  
  
"More than you'll ever know." Harry responded.  
  
Ginny just screamed and stomped out of the Astronomy tower.  
  
"I hope you're happy now sir." Harry replied and then departed for his new room.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
By morning the whole school was aware that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were no longer a couple. Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table by himself. As he predicted, all of his Gryffindor friends had abandoned him. Dumbledore sat at the staff table gazing at the poor boy. He had done the honorable thing, the only thing that the Headmaster could ask him to do, and it had cost Harry everything and everyone he held dear.  
  
After Harry managed to swallow some food, he quickly excused himself from the Gryffindor table. All eyes were upon him as he made his way to the door. Draco Malfoy chose this moment to taunt Harry as he walked by.  
  
"Don't worry Potty, I'll take good care of her for you." He mumbled in a low voice. Harry didn't even turn around. He just grabbed Draco's robes, dragged the blonde Slytherin with him, and threw the young man through the hall doors. The staff was in an uproar as were the students. The student body was divided on how they felt about this.  
  
The Slytherins were appalled and rushed to their prefect's side. The other three houses were trying to decide whether to cheer Harry on or remain quiet so as not to incur Professor Snape's wrath. In the end they remained silent, until they exited the hall.  
  
"Headmaster, Potter has gone too far this time." Snape said. "Young Malfoy could be."  
  
"You are well aware of what is transpiring with Harry Potter right now Severus." Dumbledore said not looking at the Potions master. "If you cannot control the students in your house I will have to find someone who can. Do we have an understanding Professor?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Of course Headmaster. I apologize for speaking out of place." A beaten down Snape replied.  
  
"Remember Severus, I am well aware of the events that have transpired between yourself and James Potter. If you cannot behave like a professional I will have to remove you." With that Dumbledore excused himself from the table. Minerva McGonagall stood and followed him.  
  
"Albus, while I agree that Draco Malfoy must have provoked Potter we cannot let this incident go unpunished." Minerva informed him.  
  
"I will leave Harry's punishment in your capable hands Minerva. I only ask that since you also know of what Harry was required to do last night that you are lenient with him.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Harry was in Dumbledore's office with Fawkes the Phoenix when the Headmaster arrived. Harry had a look of disdain for the Headmaster.  
  
"Sir if you tell me one more time how sorry you are for this situation I will have to hurt you." Harry boldly informed his Headmaster.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I did everything you asked of me with one exception." Harry said, but did not comment on what it was. "I don't think there is any doubt in Draco Malfoy's mind anymore that Ginny and I are finished." Harry stated to Dumbledore.  
  
"No, I don't believe there is." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I hope you also realize that if anything ever happens to her sir," Harry said now on his feet giving the Headmaster a glare that could wipe out an army, "should any harm ever come to Ginny, and I mean any harm sir, I will personally see to it that you rue the day you ever came up with this plan." Harry then stormed out of the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore just watched as the enraged Harry Potter departed his office. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
It was the final day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the first time in seven years Harry was glad to be leaving. The events of the past four months were the worst of his entire life. He had received several Howlers from Molly Weasley screaming at him over Harry's treatment of Ginny and Ron. The twins had reimbursed Harry his one thousand galleons that he'd given them to start Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The letter they sent stated that they did not wish to be in debt to such a ratbag like Harry Potter.  
  
Ron Weasley had avoided Harry as much as possible and the few instances that the two had accidentally run into each other were some of the worst in Harry's life. He had been thrashed twice by Ron before he finally had enough. On the third occasion that Ron attempted to vindicate Harry's treatment of his sister Harry fought back.  
  
He blocked Ron's first punch and landed a haymaker to Ron's nose. The enraged red head, eyes full of tears, then charged Harry only for Harry to sidestep him and send the slightly older teen head first into a wall. Harry waited for Ron to get up again and then punched his friends face, gave him a blow to the stomach and a right cross to the face and sent the boy to the ground. Harry then walked off feeling worse for winning than the two beatings Ron had given him.  
  
Ginny, of course, avoided Harry like the plague. Harry noticed something different about her, though he couldn't say what. He refrained from staring too long at her. He didn't want people to think he still cared for her (which would be an understatement, he was madly in love with her). There was nothing he could say to her even if she'd let him. The closest she came to talking to him was the death glare she gave him after Harry had beaten Ron to a bloody pulp.  
  
All of this came back to him as he flew away from the school. The only things Harry took with him were his trusty Firebolt, his father's invisibility cloak, the clothes on his back and his wand.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"How could you let him get away with that?" Molly Weasley demanded as she and her family confronted Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron spent the night in the Hospital Wing because of the thrashing and Harry didn't even receive a warning." Molly bellowed.  
  
"That is quite right Molly." Dumbledore responded. "For you see, if I punished Harry for thrashing Ron, I would have had to punish Ron for the two thrashing he gave Harry." Dumbledore informed her.  
  
Ron, whose face was long healed by now looked slightly annoyed at this. He had hoped that no one had found out about those fights with Harry. He should have known better.  
  
"So where is he now?" Molly asked. "I would like to give him a piece of my mind."  
  
"He has left on a personal assignment for me. One I'm afraid that will take him far away from here and he will most likely not return from when he's finished." Dumbledore told those assembled.  
  
Ginny looked slightly worried at this statement. "Why is that?"  
  
"Concerned about your ex Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"A little. I don't want to see him dead." She replied sharply, hiding something.  
  
"Harry will not be returning because he has nothing to come home to." Dumbledore answered her. "It seems that I took care of that four months ago."  
  
"What do you mean Albus?" Molly and Arthur asked him.  
  
"I think it is best if I show you what I am referring to." Albus explained.  
  
He pulled out his pensive from a locked cabinet and within moments the pensive showed the occupants of the room the memory.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Those in attendance watched as the pensive showed a black clad figure as he was creeping towards the Quidditch Pitch. He was observing the Gryffindor Team at practice. Harry Potter, team captain had been called away by Professor Dumbledore suddenly and Ron was holding the practice session for him. Since Ron aided Harry in planning most of the practice sessions it was not that difficult for him to handle the responsibility.  
  
The Weasleys watched as Harry, returning from his meeting, accidentally stumbled upon this person who was aiming a wand, unnoticed by the players, into the pitch at someone. They watched as Harry attacked the man. The two fought and Harry eventually managed to stun the masked man. He then dragged the stunned body out and summoned Hagrid. When Hagrid arrived Harry informed him of what had transpired. Hagrid then picked the man up and carried the would be assassin to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The next memory showed Harry, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Snape was administering veritaserum to the man.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"To kill one of the students." the man replied, a hazy look on his face.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"The Dark Lord." he answered again.  
  
"Who were you to kill?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." He answered. At this point the entire room was gasped.  
  
"Why do you have to kill Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes Harry Potter to suffer." The man said. With that last bit of information the memory ended.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
"You said this happened four months ago Professor?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Yes. As I'm sure you're aware, that was the night that Harry didn't return until it was time for Ginny and his anniversary celebration." Dumbledore related.  
  
"So that was why he never showed up to practice. But it doesn't change what he did." Ron stated.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, there is more to the story if you'll allow me to finish." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"With the assassin interrogated I sent Professor Snape and Hagrid to escort him to the ministry. When Harry started to leave I stopped him. I then asked him to do what no one of his age should ever have to do." Dumbledore said, pausing for a moment.  
  
"I told him to lie to you Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Lie to me. About what?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You were Voldermort's target. He had recruited Draco Malfoy via his father to keep tabs on Harry and his associates. In an attempt to destroy Harry psychologically he decided to begin killing those closest to him. That would have completely destroyed Harry. I could not allow this to happen." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I asked Harry to end your relationship in such a way that it would drive a wedge between all of you and him. He initially refused. I then ordered Harry to tell you that he had cheated on you during the assignment that he went on for me. I told him unless he was prepared to attend all of your funerals, that he must do it."  
  
"You see Ginny, Harry never betrayed your trust or your love. It was I that forced him to lie to you to protect you from Voldermort. If Voldermort believed that you and your family hated him, none of you were at risk. You were Harry's second family, and that made you primary targets." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny at this point in time was crying. "HOW COULD YOU?!!" she yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!! WHAT WE.. I.." Ginny couldn't continue. She collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears and sobs.  
  
Molly was covering her mouth, tears in her face again. Ron, Fred, and George looked at the floor, thinking about all the horrible things they'd said to and about Harry, wishing it would swallow them up. He hadn't deserved any of that. As they thought back, they realized he never said a thing about the Weasley's, never tried to defend his actions.  
  
"Why didn't you warn us about the threats. We could have taken care of ourselves." Arthur said. "It should never have come to something this drastic."  
  
"And how would you protect yourselves twenty four hours a day for the rest of your lives?" Dumbledore asked. "You could have been attacked walking in the halls at the ministry, Molly while she was in Diagon Alley, and so on."  
  
"Voldermort was determined to eliminate those closest to Harry. As cruel as it may sound, it was the only viable solution." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny ran up and slapped the Headmaster across the face. "And who gave you the right to play god with my life. My feelings. My emotions." She demanded. "WHO!!!"  
  
"I did what I thought was best. For Harry, and for you."  
  
"Where did he go?" Ginny asked  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I sent him on a delivery mission. Once the message is delivered he will vanish." Dumbledore told the Weasleys.  
  
"We have to find him." Fred said.  
  
"And what would you tell him Fred? How would you explain your actions? Harry knew what he was doing when he took on your wrath, but your family crucified him far worse than I could have ever imagined. Harry did a very brave and noble thing trying to protect those he loved, even if they didn't love him anymore. My advice to you is to let him return if he chooses to do so." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"In the mean time, I believe you should go see Madam Pomfrey Ginny." Albus said. "You may wish to accompany her Molly. Ginny will be needing all the help she can get in the coming months."  
  
Ginny looked at the Headmaster. She had always thought he had everyone's best interest at heart, but now she was both furious and afraid.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Harry told me after your break up of your last indulgence. He couldn't say goodbye without being with you one last time. I had warned him to only break up with you or there might be consequences."  
  
The Weasleys save Ginny and Molly were confused. They began looking between the two women and Dumbledore waiting to be let in on the secret.  
  
"What the devil are you talking about?" George asked his former Headmaster.  
  
A crying Ginny could not answer. Molly held her daughter close to her and kissed Ginny's head. "Harry and Ginny are going to be parents in five months." She announced.  
  
"How long have you known?" Molly asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Only today. I have not seen Ginny up close for four months. Truth be told she is only now beginning to show." he said.  
  
"You have to help us find Harry." Ginny said to Dumbledore. "Please."  
  
"I will do all I can Ginny, but in the end, it will be up to Harry if he wants to be found." Dumbledore announced. 


	3. Chapter 3: The People You Run Into in t...

Chapter 3: The People you run into in the strangest places  
  
Harry was fleeing for his and Katie's lives. Or better put, he was flying for their lives. A simple delivery job, Harry thought. That's what he'd been told before departing for Romania. This was just one more reason for Harry to seriously dislike his former headmaster. If Harry didn't know better he would think that Dumbledore was possessed by the now deceased Lord Voldermort and was trying to kill him.  
  
The only good thing to come out of this delivery job was that he had found his friend and former Gryffindor Quidditch teammate Katie Bell along the way. She was currently unconscious, having been knocked out by her now deceased boyfriend. Harry felt a slight pang of guilt over the older man's demise but considering that Katie was sporting several large bruises on her face, the guilt was barely staying with Harry as he flew above the dreary landscape.  
  
A flock of ravens, their talon's razor sharp as Harry could attest to, were currently in pursuit of the fleeing witch and wizard. Harry was grateful his Firebolt was faster and more maneuverable then the ravens. The vampires that had sent the ravens after Harry had armed themselves. Their weapons raised, the they began firing at the young man. Harry pulled into a step climb and clutch his broom handle with one hand while holding Katie close to him. When he was high enough he shot through the clouds, using them as cover to fly away from the vampire dwelling.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
It was several hours later that Katie finally regained consciousness. She shot out of the soft bed she found herself in and looked around in a panic. She noticed that her wounds had been slightly healed and bandaged, and her ragged clothes were gone and new clothes were sitting on a chair to her left. She looked down to see a nightdress covering her body, but she still retained her own undergarments. Katie rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She flipped the switch and cautiously examined the room. No one was inside. She then proceeded to look herself over in the mirror.  
  
She had been held prisoner at the vampire castle ever since her love (her love, what a joke, she thought) had tricked her into coming to Romania. Katie didn't know what he had planned at the time but it became all to clear to her upon meeting the vampires that he was attempting to barter Katie for immortality. The vampires were intrigued by this offer to say the least. Katie gathered by what she overheard as she was being restrained that they were considering using her for breeding stock. They didn't plan on turning her. Before the deal could be sealed and Katie violated, they were interrupted by the arrival of a diplomat from the Ministry of Magic. Katie, realizing this could be her one and only chance screamed for help. Dylan (her now ex-love) began striking her. Katie continued to yell until Dylan, completely enraged struck her so hard that he rendered her unconscious.  
  
Katie noticed the faint traces of a bruise on her left cheek. She suddenly felt very dirty and quickly turned on the shower water. She carefully removed her nightdress and undergarments and slipped into the now warm water. Retrieving a bar of soap, she began to clean herself off. She sat under the spray for quite some time. She had let Dylan touch her so many times that she didn't think she would ever feel clean again.  
  
When the water started to cool Katie turned it off and exited. She was momentarily taken aback when she found her nightdress neatly folded on the counter but no undergarments. Someone had been here, she thought to herself. Wrapping herself in a towel she grabbed the nightdress, and carefully looked out into the room.  
  
On the bed she noticed a parcel and a flower. Katie cautiously walked to the bed. There was a note under the flower.  
  
I hope I didn't scare you when you got out of the shower. I took  
your old clothes and had them burned. I didn't think you wanted to be  
reminded of your ordeal. I had to wait for you to shower before I  
could take your undergarments. Enclosed in the parcel You will find  
all new ones (I needed the old ones for your sizes). Also, in case  
you were wondering I didn't peak In the shower so don't fret.  
  
-HP-  
  
"HP?" She said aloud.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Just a moment." Katie called out reflexively.  
  
Katie quickly threw on her nightdress, and enchanted her hair to look presentable. She grabbed a silk robe that was lying out for her, covered herself, and then walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was none other than Harry Potter. Katie couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around the seventeen year old young man and began to cry.  
  
Harry just held her for a moment then asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Please." a crying Katie offered. Harry followed her into the room.  
  
"What are you doing in Romania?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well for starters we're not in Romania anymore." Harry said chuckling. "Second, I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Katie smiled slightly at his comment. "I thought you could use a little humor. I was delivering a message from the Ministry for Dumbledore. The last favor I will ever do for the Ministry and Dumbledore I might add."  
  
"I'm glad you arrived when you did Harry." Katie said. She then related everything that had happened to her since her departure after his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I now have no guilt over leaving him to the mercy of the vampires then." Harry told her.  
  
"Let me see that bracelet." Harry said. Katie held out her left arm. Drawing an enchanted blade from his back pocket, he picked at the seal and was finally able to remove it from Katie's wrist.  
  
"There you are, now you can use your wand again." Harry told her. Katie smiled and thanked her savior. "Tricky little things these anti-magic bracelets."  
  
"So what has been going on in the life of Harry Potter since I last saw you?" Katie asked.  
  
Harry had joined Katie on the bed. He leaned against the headboard, sighed, and began pouring his heart out to the blonde witch. Katie sat across from him and listened. She couldn't believe what he had been forced to do. Katie had not been in contact with the Weasleys since she and George parted ways after graduation. Katie had initially taken a Ministry job and that was how she had met Dylan. Dylan later asked her to quit her job so that he could support her. She had not realized at the time he did it to control her. She was forced to cut all ties to her former friends, including Angelina, Fred, and George.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." Katie told the younger man.  
  
"I'm going to America tomorrow. The arrangements have been made and I will most likely never return." he told Katie.  
  
"What's in America?" Katie asked.  
  
"A fresh start." He told the former chaser.  
  
"Do you..." Katie began.  
  
"Do I what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you, do you think you'd like some company?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Katie.. you have."  
  
"Nothing, I cut all my ties when I was with Dylan. Family, friends, everyone and everything all for the sake of love. No I have no one, just like you." She told him.  
  
Katie moved closer to Harry, and looked into his eyes. The look was a pleading one and Katie knew what his answer would be before he told her.  
  
"Get some rest, we leave early tomorrow."  
  
He was about to get up but Katie stopped him.  
  
"Can you just hold me.. I.. I just need to be held tonight." Katie pleaded.  
  
Harry took the blonde witch into his arms and affectionately held her to him. Katie quickly drifted off into sleep. Harry watched as she smiled and he could tell that for this moment she was happy. He was momentarily happy as well. This was the first time in Four months that he had been at peace. The only regret that he had was that he was now partially in Dumbledore's debt for this happiness. 


	4. Chapter 4: Katie's Request

Chapter 4: Katie's Request  
  
Angelina Weasley had just scored the final point before her team's seeker managed to catch the golden snitch. The Chudley Cannons were currently on an exhibition tour of the United States. The current stop was Boston Massachusetts and the local team had given them quite a bit of competition. When the final score was in, after Angelina's goal, it was 310 to 180. The match had carried on for almost three hours and both teams were exhausted. Even in defeat the local team gave the British team their congratulations on a hard fought victory.  
  
After they showered and changed Angelina made her way from the stadium. As she departed many of the fans asked for autographs. Angelina was so tired she didn't have it in her but suddenly she thought she saw someone waving what looked like a Gryffindor banner in her direction. She turned to see a face she would never forget trying to catch her eye.  
  
"Katie." Angelina yelled.  
  
Katie managed to push her way through the crowd to the barrier. A security guard tried to push her back but Angelina tapped him on the shoulder and told him to allow her through. Katie crossed the barrier and immediately hugged her friend and former teammate.  
  
"Katie," Angelina paused now taking a long look at her friend, "are you alright? You look extremely pale."  
  
Katie nodded her head and asked her if she had time for lunch. Angelina accepted the invite and followed Katie. To Angelina's surprise, Katie pulled out a key and stood next to a muggle car.  
  
"Get in." Katie motioned. Angelina hesitated for a moment and then, after pulling on the handle entered the automobile.  
  
"A car?" Angelina said.  
  
"I can't apparate." Katie told her friend, "It's not healthy for me." Before Angelina could comment on that Katie had started the car and they were on their way.  
  
Katie then picked up a small objected and pressed a few buttons. Angelina watched as Katie talked into it. "Hello love. yeah. I'm ok. I'm feeling fine. It was a good match. Can you join me for lunch at the café? Great, thanks."  
  
"It's called a cell phone. Similar to muggle telephones only they're extremely portable." Katie explained.  
  
Katie asked Angelina to tell her about everything that was going on in her life and all that had been going on since they departed Hogwarts. The two biggest changes she learned were Angelina's marriage to Fred Weasley, and her ending her Quidditch career after next year's season.  
  
"Fred and I came to an understanding after we were married. He would work now, while George stayed at home with Hermione and raised their family, and when I retired from Quidditch it would be our turn to have a family while George toiled away at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." Angelina told her friend.  
  
"So George actually married Hermione?" Katie asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah." She said neutrally. Angelina like Hermione a great deal, and she was a great sister-in-law but she had always wished that George and Katie had married.  
  
"Don't give me that look, I know what's on your mind Angie." Katie said as she brought the car to a halt. Angelina noticed the light that hung from a cord was red and that no one around them was moving.  
  
"George and I parted ways as friends. I'm glad he's found someone to make him happy." Katie said.  
  
Angelina just smiled at her friend. After a relatively long trip by Angelina's standards, the two friends arrived at the location they would be having lunch. Angelina informed Katie she had no muggle money on her but Katie waved her friend off and said lunch was on her.  
  
"So. why are you so pale?" Angelina asked as the server placed their drinks down and departed.  
  
Katie looked around and once she was sure no one was paying them any mind she looked her friend in the eyes and said, "I'm dying."  
  
Angelina, who was about to grasp her drink stopped. She looked at her friend again. Her eyes glancing over her friend, looking for a smile and a laugh, hoping that she was going to say, "just kidding" or something like it.  
  
Katie did none of these things.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Two years after we left Hogwarts I was in a very. volatile relationship with a man who I thought loved me. At the time he seemed like the nicest, most caring person in the world. I cut all my ties to be with him, and it almost cost me my life. He was actuality using me as a bargaining chip. He wanted to be immortal. He told me we were going on a trip and the destination was a surprise. When we arrived and I was finally able to see where he had brought me I found myself in Romania surrounded by vampires." Katie said. She paused to take a drink of her iced tea. Angelina noticed that their server was coming to take their order.  
  
"We need a few more minutes, our third party isn't here yet, but could you get a raspberry ice tea please, he should be here shortly." Katie asked.  
  
The server took the order for the third drink and asked if they would like some appetizers while they waited. The two girls declined.  
  
"Anyways, I was certain at that point that it was the end for me. Suddenly the vampires in question received an envoy from the Ministry of Magic. I used that opportunity to call for help. The envoy heard my pleas for help and managed to rescue me." Katie said.  
  
"But.."  
  
"I'm getting there Angie." Katie said. "Apparently one of the vampires was into dark magic and one of the projectiles they used when they were trying to kill us nicked me. The projectile had a powerful toxin coating it. While I didn't get nearly as much as I could have, the small amount gradually seeped into my system enough that it is now nearing the final stages."  
  
Angelina was sobbing at this news.  
  
"I have maybe, maybe four more months to live. The medi-wizards aren't sure. They're surprised I've lasted this long. Their initial prognosis was a month. I've lasted considerably longer than that. However it was some time before my husband and I discovered there was something wrong with me so there is no treatment at this point." Katie told her good friend.  
  
"Wait. husband. You're married?" Angelina, tears trailing down her face, said in shock.  
  
"Yes, to the most wonderful man. Actually if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now. He has been taking care of me and. well I think I'll let him tell you what he's done for me."  
  
"Hello Love." Katie waved.  
  
Angelina turned and was shocked to see a man she thought she'd never see again. Harry Potter stood smiling at his wife and their former teammate. Angelina however was transfixed on what Harry was carrying. It was a little boy. The baby boy had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and obviously was not even a year old.  
  
"Angelina." Harry said.  
  
"May I?" Angelina asked, holding out her arms.  
  
Harry handed the woman his son. He was the most darling thing she had seen, and Angelina had seen quite a few children in the family she was a part of. She watched as Harry took his wife's hand, kissed it, then kissed her cheek.  
  
"So this is where you ended up Harry." Angelina said.  
  
"Yes, Katie and I came here shortly after I left Hogwarts."  
  
"What's the baby's name?" She shifted her attention to a distracted Katie.  
  
"James Sirius Potter." Katie said beaming.  
  
"A fine name you've got there kid." Angelina told the baby. The baby smiled and cooed in response.  
  
The server returned and took their order. She looked at the cute baby and smiled, telling the baby's parents how cute he was. Katie excused herself and headed for the ladies room.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something." Angelina announced once Katie was out of earshot.  
  
"Is it about your in-laws?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'd rather not discuss it right now. We can talk later if you wish, right now just be here for Katie. She was hoping to see you once the announcement was made that the Cannons would be coming here." Harry told her.  
  
"He's a very handsome boy." Angelina told Harry. But her mind was on another child.  
  
"He's his mother's son." Harry told his friend.  
  
"When she was diagnosed with her illness it was already too late for her. The baby was barely three months. We think that it was the strain of the pregnancy that caused the acceleration of the disease." Harry told Angie.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Katie's not. She's the happiest she's ever been since we found each other. She's not contagious, her system is breaking down is all." Harry said nonchalantly. Angelina could tell that he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I don't know where she's getting her strength from. If you ask her she says from the baby and I but in truth I'm all tapped out." Harry continued.  
  
"We found each other after having been run through an emotional ringer. We thought we could finally be happy. When we found out about the baby it was as if all our prayers had been answered." Harry said, "and now I'm going to lose her."  
  
Angelina held her friend's hand.  
  
Katie came back five minutes later to James' cooing and playing in Angelina's arms.  
  
Their lunch finally arriving, Harry and Katie ate first, with Aunt Angie minding the baby. Harry was the first to finish his meal and quickly took the baby so Angelina could devour her meal. She was famished after the events of the day.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Angelina spent the night with the Potters and they talked into the wee hours of the morning. Angelina, using their fireplace, called her manager and informed him that due to a personal matter she would be missing the next two practices. He was upset but when she said her absence was to help with a sick family member he reluctantly agreed.  
  
Harry and Angelina finally talked about the Weasleys during one of Katie and the baby's naps. She told them how the Weasleys found out the day that he had departed that Harry had been forced to lie to Ginny. That he had never betrayed any of their trusts.  
  
Harry only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"There's something else too." Angelina said hesitantly.  
  
Harry looked at her, waiting to hear that Ginny married someone and now had a happy family.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny was pregnant when you left. She was pregnant with your child." Angelina told him.  
  
Harry said nothing. He stood and walked over to the fireplace. He looked at the picture of the Potters. Harry, Katie and James Potter.  
  
"I hate him." Harry said.  
  
"Who?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Dumbledore. The only good thing to ever come out of his schemes was Katie and James." Harry replied.  
  
"If he hadn't sent me to Romania to deliver that message I would never have found Katie." Harry replied.  
  
"Can you stay with Katie and the baby for a moment, I need to go out for a quick walk." Harry asked his friend.  
  
She readily agreed. Harry gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, thanked her and swiftly departed.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Katie Potter was walking from her bedroom to the living room when she heard Angelina and Harry talking about the Weasleys and Ginny in particular. When Angelina told Harry about Ginny and their child she suddenly felt like crying. Not for the reason Angie or Harry might have thought were they to find her, but because she was happy. She heard Harry ask Angelina to keep an eye on the baby and Katie and that he was going for a walk. Katie quickly moved back to the bedroom. She didn't want anyone to know what she had overheard.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
It was the third and final day of Angelina's visit and the British Quidditch player was suddenly wishing that she didn't have to leave. It was about Four o'clock Eastern Time and Angelina was checking on Katie when she heard her friend call for her.  
  
"Angie?" Katie called out to her friend.  
  
"Yeah Katie."  
  
"Can you get Harry for me and tell him to bring James?" The tone of her voice was very shallow. Almost labored.  
  
Angelina dashed from the room and got Harry and the baby. Harry looked at his wife who was suddenly so very pale and frail looking.  
  
"It's time to say goodbye my loves." Katie told them.  
  
"No Katie. you have to hold on."  
  
Katie shook her head. "They're calling to me. All my friends and family that were lost in the first and second war. Their voices are getting louder."  
  
"Katie." Angelina said holding her friend's cold hand.  
  
"Harry, I. I. want you to promise me something before I go." Katie said looking her husband in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Anything love."  
  
"Take me home... Take me home to Hogwarts, by the tree that overlooked the pitch." Katie requested.  
  
Harry, James, and Angelina were crying, as was Katie to a degree.  
  
"Of course love." Harry responded.  
  
Harry held James over his mother and as if the infant could understand, the baby kissed his mother. Katie placed several kisses on her son and then motioned for Harry.  
  
"Promise me.." Katie started to say.  
  
"What love?" Harry asked.  
  
"Promise me that. that you'll try to win Ginny back." Katie said as her eyes focused on her husband.  
  
Harry looked at her, then quickly to Angelina.  
  
"She didn't say anything. I overheard you two yesterday." Katie said.  
  
"Promise me Harry.. please." his wife pleaded.  
  
"I promise beloved." Harry said. He then kissed his wife.  
  
Angelina watched as Harry passionately kissed his wife, and she him as her life was fading. James was squirming and crying, as if he knew what was happening to his mother.  
  
When Harry stopped he noticed that a smile was on Katie's lips as the last words she spoke were "I love you all."  
  
With that Harry Potter held his wife to him and watched as Katie Potter passed on to a better place. 


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance

Chapter 5: Remembrance  
  
Angelina Weasley made all the necessary arrangements to carry out Katie's last wish. Harry had requested she handle it because he was attempting to limit contact with Dumbledore and others until absolutely necessary. Angelina normally would have argued with him but given recent events she understood exactly why he did not wish to handle them himself. Katie's body had been preserved magically and encased in her magical casket. When it was time to depart, Harry carried his son to the living room where he handed him to Angelina. The Trio then held on to the casket, which was also the Portkey to their destination. When the time arrived the Portkey transported them back to Hogwarts.  
  
Katie's only living relatives were her mother and younger sister Cassandra who were awaiting Angelina and Katie's Husband's arrival. The Bell's were shocked when Angelina had called and informed them of Katie's death. They were ever more so that she was married. Per Harry's request she was not to tell them about James though. Upon their arrival the Bell's noticed Angelina clutching a baby that held a striking resemblance to Katie. It was then that they noticed Harry Potter. Taking his son in his arms, he informed them that he was in fact Katie's husband and that this was their son, James Sirius Potter. The two women almost passed out at this realization.  
  
The Bells had disowned Katie for the most part when she was dating Dylan, never trusting him for a moment. Her family tried numerous times to convince her that Dylan wasn't right for her. When she refused to listen to reason they told her to leave. Katie had meant to get in touch with her family after her marriage to Harry, but the opportunity never presented itself.  
  
Harry informed Cassandra and Mrs. Bell that Katie's only regret at the end was that she would never be able to apologize to them in person. Looking at the baby, Mrs. Bell could tell this was her eldest daughter's son. Save the eyes and the strawberry blondish hair his resemblance to Katie was amazing.  
  
Fred, George, Percy, and Ron Weasley were standing away from the Bell's to allow them time with Katie's husband. They were to be the pallbearers and were extremely shocked when they realized that Harry was Katie's husband. Angelina cut the boys off before they could utter a word. "Later." she told her husband and brother-in-laws. They simply nodded their heads.  
  
The four Weasleys carried the casket of Katie Potter to the resting spot Dumbledore had arranged for the girl. Harry was shocked to see a fairly large turn out. All of their old teammates were present, many of Katie's Gryffindor classmates and several others that Harry didn't' recognize.  
  
All were staring at Harry as he, Cassandra Bell, and Mrs. Bell clutching baby James Potter sat. The vicar gave an elegant sermon that touched all those in attendance. Harry insisted that Cassandra and Katie's mum give their words first. Mrs. Bell relinquished her hold on James to her daughter long enough to say a few words for her dear departed daughter.  
  
Cassandra, handing James back to her mum managed to tell those gathered a few quick happy memories before she could no longer continue. Crying, she walked back to her seat next to her mother and brother-in-law. It was Harry Potter's turn to speak. He stood before the gathering and, gazing out at them began his remembrance.  
  
"Katie and I met here at Hogwarts when I was appointed seeker for the Gryffindor team. We never really talked much during those early years, usually because by the time Oliver Wood was done drilling us we didn't want to see each other again until the next practice." This earned him some laughs.  
  
"It wasn't until recently that Katie and I met again. I had just graduated Hogwarts and was on an assignment to deliver a message in Romania. I won't bore you with the details other than to say that we literally, ran into each other again at a most opportune time." Harry said.  
  
"She had just ended a rather volatile relationship and I was equally alone at the time. She decided to accompany me to the United States where we lived together for a short time before we decided to get married. I didn't think we could be any happier until we got the word that we would be having a baby." Harry noticed that Ginny Weasley, who was in attendance, was crying rather hard when he saw her.  
  
"A short time later we learned that she was dying from an illness that she had contracted in Romania. It had seeped into her system and was slowly draining the life from her."  
  
There were a few murmurs from the crowd.  
  
"Now you might think, why is he telling us this? Its very sad. The reason is this, even knowing what was happening to her Katie never lost her love of life. She didn't feel cheated, she didn't lose her composure, and she didn't blame the world for her situation. She simply smiled, loved her family and lived her life everyday to the fullest." Harry told the crowd.  
  
"She showed more courage to me in that time than I could ever mustered fighting Lord Voldermort. Even when her strength wavered, she never gave up, as Angelina will attest to. Katie was strong until the very end and when she finally passed on, she left saying I love you all." Harry told them, tears falling from his face.  
  
"I'm a better person for having known her, and will miss her dearly." Harry said and then sat down. Mrs. Bell kissed Harry on the cheek and handed him back his son.  
  
Angelina, Fred, and George Weasley each gave parting words to Katie, as did Alicia and Oliver Wood. When the casket was lowered into the ground letters magically appeared on her tombstone.  
  
Katherine Potter  
1978 - 2000  
  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
  
The vicar then concluded the service and the ground magically restored itself. Harry placed two red roses in front of Katie's tombstone and then left to go join his in-laws.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
The Bells, Weasleys, and Professor Dumbledore were currently sitting in the Room of Requirements while Harry fed James and told them the full story of the events in Romania. It came as no surprise to Mrs. Bell or her daughter the kind of man Dylan turned out to be. Harry then gave them the details of the illness that Katie had contracted, how it was discovered too late and that even phoenix tears had proven incapable of curing the disease. The illness was vampiric in nature, thus was incurable. Dumbledore inquired about James' health. Harry told them, much to the two Bell's relief, that James was not affected by the illness at all.  
  
"Mrs. Bell, I realize that you and your daughter have just been dealt a very bad hand. You've lost most of your family in the war, and now your eldest daughter. I want you to know that I will be moving back to England and that you can call me anytime to see your grandson."  
  
Mrs. Bell thanked Harry.  
  
"If you like, you can have him tonight, so he can get a chance to get to know you and his aunt better." Harry offered.  
  
Cassandra Bell immediately accepted the offer for her mother. Mrs. Bell thanked Harry again. Angelina handed the two women the baby bag and escorted them to the fireplace. She told Fred that she was going to help them get situated with the baby and then she would join him at home.  
  
Dumbledore excused himself and said he would be available for Harry to find at his leisure. He said the password was "Chocolate Frogs."  
  
Harry then turned his attention to the Weasleys in attendance. 


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping a Promise

Chapter 6: Keeping a Promise  
  
The room was silent for many minutes. The Weasleys were contemplating how to apologize without sounding condescending. Angelina had informed them prior to the family's arrival in the Room of Requirements that Harry was aware that the Weasleys knew Harry had not been unfaithful to Ginny. Harry likewise was wondering what exactly to say to them. He decided finally to just speak from his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry announced to the Weasleys.  
  
They all looked at him in shock. Those were not the words that they had expected. They expected an angry Harry Potter. Ginny in particular thought she had a thorough tongue-lashing coming to her. Were she in his place, she would have done it and rightly so. When her family had the moral high ground they made sure he knew how they felt. In the end, she knew Harry didn't have it in him to hold that kind of grudge.  
  
After all, he had risked all for their safety and well being.  
  
"What are you sorry for Harry?" Arthur Weasley asked. "It is we who should be sorry for our treatment of you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It was my fault you all became targets. My love for all of you made you targets for Voldermort's wrath."  
  
"Harry.." Hermione Weasley began. "We were targets regardless. I in particular for being a muggle born witch."  
  
"That may be, but being friends with me. no, my family, that made you an even bigger target." he replied.  
  
"Mate, we should have known that you were not the kind of man who would do what we accused you of." Ron said. "I should have known better. We were best mates after all."  
  
Harry tried to respond but Ron cut him off. "I mean, you never defended yourself against any accusations. Most men when they're accused of something justify or try to lie their way out of it. You didn't." Ron told him.  
  
"Because saying the lies made me sick, and if I tried to talk I knew that I would lose my composure and you would all know something was not right." Harry informed them.  
  
"Mum." Ginny said. "Would you and the family excuse us, I need to speak with Harry privately."  
  
The other Weasleys didn't wait for their mother's order. They simply stood up, walked to the door, and filed out of Room of Requirements one by one. Molly smiled at the two as she securely shut the door behind her.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Ginny walked over and hugged Harry. Harry held the girl in his arms, relishing her warmth. He felt bad for betraying Katie's memory so soon, but knew that her final wish was for the Harry to be with Ginny, still it wasn't easy to feel this good about holding her.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny said looking into his emerald eyes.  
  
"So am I Gin." He replied.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." She stated.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you with our baby?" Harry inquired. Ginny looked at him in shock.  
  
"Angelina told me before Katie passed away." Harry explained.  
  
"She is so dead." Ginny said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't take it out on her, she thought it best since she didn't know if I ever planned to return to England. Angelina's information, Katie's death, and allowing the Bells to form a relationship with James were my main reasons for returning."  
  
"I see." Ginny said, convinced Harry no longer had feelings for her.  
  
"There was one other thing." Harry informed the emotional woman.  
  
"What's that then Harry?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Katie made me promise something. And as you know, I always keep my promises." He reminded.  
  
"I remember. What was your promise?" she inquired taking a few steps away from Harry.  
  
"I promised her I would try and win you back." he said.  
  
"She. she made you promise that?" Ginny asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Katie Potter, a woman who was on her death bed and leaving her loved ones would make such a radical request.  
  
"Yes she did. If you have any doubts feel free to ask Angelina." Harry then removed a letter from his inner-coat pocket. "This is for you. Katie wrote it some time the night before she passed on. I found it in a box that she had prepared for Angie and I before she died."  
  
Ginny slowly took the letter from Harry's Hand. The envelope had her name on it. She looked at it unsure if she wanted to read its contents.  
  
"I had to stop loving you because of my feelings for Katie. While I will always hold a special place in my heart for her, I want you to know that there is still love in my heart for you. I would like a second chance.. If you'll allow me that is." Harry told her.  
  
Ginny started to speak but Harry placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"I know that we have been apart for over a year, I have two children now, one with you, one from Katie. I need to be in their lives, but I also need to be in yours. I hope you will eventually feel the same way about me." Harry said.  
  
"I hope when I am ready to move on it will be with you. "For the time being I have to clear my head, find a place to live and take care of my son."  
  
Ginny walked over and gave Harry a hug.  
  
"I will be in touch." Harry said and gave her a friendly peck on the forehead.  
  
"Hailey and I will be waiting." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry Potter smiled. "A girl?"  
  
Ginny smiled back and kissed his cheek. She watched as he left the room smiling for the first time all day. Ginny Weasley looked at the letter in her hand.  
  
She thought for a moment about the events of the past few hours. It was a little much to take in all at once. Still if Harry Potter could manage after losing his wife, find out he had another child, and still remain strong then she would find a way preserver as well.  
  
Ginny patted the envelope in her hand a few times and then opened it.  
  
-The End For Now- 


End file.
